promesa para la eternidad
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: La batalla ha terminado y ahora en una segunda vida Jin y Yunoha se han encontrado de nuevo ¿sus almas volverán a hacer unión?


**Después del capítulo en donde Jin muere me traume así que escribí esto. Espero les guste.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

_Yunoha…cuando te conocí, pensé que era un milagro, sentí que me robaste el aliento. Cuando te tomé de la mano, me sentí un poco más fuerte. Así que por favor…no llores._

-Jin- kun ¿porque no te cortas el cabello? El profesor dejaría de reñirte – dijo aquella chica que camina a su lado

El chico de cabello verdoso, alto, ojos rasgados de color verde pistacho, vestía cómodamente el uniforme del instituto, pantalón azul oscuro, camisa blanca, saco gris con solapa negra, la corbata azul rebelaba que era de primer año, llevaba atravesada la mochila color camel.

-Me siento más cómodo así – contesto removiendo un poco el flequillo que caía sobre su rostro.

-Jin, es uno de los dolores de cabeza del profesor junto a ese chico pelirojo que parece bestia – Reía a media carcajada uno de los chicos el grupo de tres chicos y dos chicas que caminaba juntos después de la escuela.

-Lo comprendo, el profesor siempre me pide que use caleta en lugar de medias y yo no podría hacer tal cosa – Chillo la segunda chica.

-Eso es una ofensa para los hombres – dijo medio sádico el segundo de los chicos.

-Eres un pervertido – rieron todos ante aquel juego entre los amigos.

-Adiós –

Se despidieron las dos chicas y tomaron caminos diferentes a los chicos, dos calles después los chicos se despidieron de Jin que tomaría otro camino.

Caminaba en silencio como acostumbraba a hacer después de dejar atrás a sus compañeros de clase, podía reír con ellos y pasar un buen rato pero aun así seguía sintiendo que había algo más, como cuando pierdes algo importante, pero implemente no sabía de qué podría tratarse.

Solo podía estar seguro de algo, no estaba completo, algo dentro de él hacía falta.

-¿Qué será? – Pensó en voz alta mirando su mano y llevándolo al corazón.

Una a una y d gran tamaño, comenzaron a caer del cielo, cada vez con mayor rapidez, dos personas pasaron a su lado una corriendo y la otra solo desplego un paraguas amarillo.

"Dime quien es a quien espero"

Pensó y también busco refugio para la lluvia. Una tienda de conveniencia, fue su salvación. Hacia frio pensó en entrar y comprar algo caliente y tal vez su cena del día.

La puerta se abrió y choco contra alguien que estaba a punto de abrir su paraguas. La puerta se cerró separándolos, a pesar de los carteles pegados en la puerta pudo ver que se trataba de una chica que llevaba el uniforme de la escuela media y que había caído al suelo por el impacto.

Levanto el paraguas que había caído junto a él, verde con una especie de rana. La puerta se volvió a abrir ella ya estaba de pie.

Sus miradas se encontraron dos tonos de verde brillando, la puerta estaba por cerrarse, él la toma de la mano y la jala hacia su lado, la puerta se cierra detrás de ella, la siente tan cercas, no es incómodo para ninguno de los dos se sentía cálido y familiar.

"Lo que había perdido" Pensaron ambos.

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron al darse cuenta de su cercanía pero aun así no detuvieron el contacto.

Jin se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y las mejillas aumentaron de color.

Ella se permitió acercarse un paso más y esconder su rostro en el pecho de él.

Tan cálido…tan cómodo...tan familiar.

Algo hizo _clic_.

Menorías de grandes robots, de unidades, un muro caído, una escuela diferente, poderes elemento, una bestia, dos mundos, un encuentro, una promesa, una despedida.

Sintió como temblaba entre sus brazos, no era por el frio, él también temblaba.

Levanto la vista a él, sus mejillas se humedecían con las gruesas lágrimas.

-Jin-kun – Lo llamo suavemente.

-Sonrió para ella, guardo sus propias lágrimas y bebió las de ella, la tomo de la barbilla para verla de nuevo.

-No me gusta verte llorar Yunoha.

Escucharlo llamarla la hacia feliz, él también la recordaba ambos se recordaban de su anterior vida.

-Jin-kun – se abrazó a él con más fuerza, ya no temblaba. No había nada de que temer.

El apretó el abrazo y dejo correr también unas lágrimas.

Te he extrañado toda esta vida, te espere para que vivamos el mismo tiempo de nuevo.

Ella sintió permitiéndole verla de nuevo.

Se paró en puntillas y él se agacho un poco, sellando su promesa eterna.

"_No importa cuántas vidas pasen siempre estaré junto a ti"_

_***._

Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que la cajita de review aquí abajo no es de adorno y que sus comentarios son el alimento espiritual que permite estos fics.


End file.
